


Where's your parents, kid?

by Albme94



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: After endgame, Nice Chat, There's no reason behind this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Deadpool meets Spider-man for the first time.After Endgame.Deadpool didn't know.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Where's your parents, kid?

"Hello deadpool sir!"  
 _Sir?_ Did he just call _us_ sir?  
 _"Uh_ hey, you're that Spider-man "  
Spider-man smiled wide, as much as you could see through the mask anyways, his body beamed "yes! I am!"  
 _Precious boy._  
"So, uh, how old are you?"  
"I'm an adult", he said vaguely. Deadpool rose his eye brow, _"uhuh,_ where's your parents? Iron man?" Deadpool joked, Spider-man's aurora changed, he looked to the ground "he... he's... _uhm_..."  
Deadpool realised, "no..."  
Spider-man nodded quickly.  
"Where's Captain America?" Deadpool sounded anxious.  
Spider-man looked like he tried to hug himself "...he... he also...."  
Fuck... Look at the kid....   
"What happened?" He said gently.  
"I-I... it's better to ask any of the other avengers--"  
"No offence kid, but they're not _really_ a fan of me," the merc shuffled his feet, "so..." He reached his hand out and let it gently land on the younger's shoulder, "want to tell me about it?"  
Before Deadpool could react, Spider-man sat down on the ground and started from the beginning, he quickly sat down next to him.

**~~**

"I _see..."_ Deadpool thought over the events, he was aware but not... He didn't know it was that... He couldn't think much more, the soft sniffles caught his attention, the smaller's shoulders slumped, hands turning into fists, "I, _uh..._ I have to go-" Spider-man got up and swung away, Deadpool left to watch the red and blue clot disappear.


End file.
